scuba_divingfandomcom-20200215-history
World Records
Below are some scuba diving records set recently: Worlds Deepest Free Dive New World Record by Herbert Nitsch, Austria in the AIDA sled discipline No Limit, 214meter/702feet is the new record. With this dive Herbert confirm that he is the deepest man ever on this planet. The dive was a fantastic 29 meter deeper than his previous record of 185m. The record took place on Spetses, Greece. The dive was monitored by 3 SUUNTO Dive Computers that gives us an estimate of the dive profile, and you can download the dive profile here. The dive was also monitored by two Liquivision dive computers, F1 - but unfortunately they both broke down before reaching 200m. Worlds Deepest Scuba Dive by a Women Sofia Ponce has achieved the incredible feat of 190m in the ocean. The 22 year old Mexican reached this depth on the 20 of April 2010 She used 5 gases, trimix 7/67, trimix 10/50, air, nitrox32, nitrox50, nitrox80, divided in 7 tanks, all carried by the diver ( full autonomy ) Her descent time was 9 minutes and her ascent time was 135 minutes. It is a Mexican National record and it might be a world record in saltwater for women, as Verna Van Schaik reached 221m, the current World Record for women in fresh water. Worlds Deepest Wreck Dive 31 May 2005 A nine-man technical diver team has set a new deep wreck scuba diving world record of 193 meters (633 feet). Lead diver Rob Lalumiere reached the deck of the USS Cooper at 8:22am, seven minutes after starting his descent, and placed a memorial plaque on the shipwreck to honor the 191 officers and crew who went down with the ship when it was torpedoed by the Japanese during the Battle of Ormoc Bay on December 3, 1944. One of the Youngest Master Scuba Divers April 25th, 2014 On April 19th , Indigo Bolandrini ( 12 ) became one of the youngest diver in the English speaking history to qualify as a PADI Junior Master Scuba Diver. Indigo started diving in August 2013, In just a few short months she has zoomed to the top level achievable for her age as Junior Master Scuba Diver. She was officially verified as a Master Scuba Diver in April 2014. Indigo holds two other records; Worlds youngest certified sidemount diverr, and the youngest person ever to dive the Rosalie Möller wreck in the Red Sea, Egypt. So far she has completed over 250 dives and 13 specialities. She holds a fromer record of ' The Worlds most experienced Junior Diver'. Her diving centre is called Orca Dive Club. Worlds Deepest Underwater Christmas Tree On Saturday and Sunday December 15-16th 2012, a group of professional divers and their support team attempted and set a new World Record: The world deepest underwater Christmas tree. After nearly one month of preparation, assembling the dive team, getting sponsorships and support from various organizations and groups it was time to establish the record! The team meet on the morning Saturday, December 15th 2012 in Tulamben, Bali and over the course of 2 dives they brought down the concrete base and the artificial Christmas tree to a depth of 30.5 meters were it was assembled. Christmas balls handmade from recycled materials by refugees and glow sticks were attached to decorate the tree. >On Sunday morning, the team took the decorated tree from 30 meters to 37.5 meters where the new world record was established. Category:Records